heavymetalfandomcom_es-20200213-history
ABSORBED
http://www.myspace.com/absorbed1991 BIOGRAPHY Absorbed was formed in the early 90´s in Santiago de Compostela by Oscar Insua (Guitar & Vocals), Javier Zarco (Bass), Javier "Zampa" (guitars) and Abel Sanjuas (Drums). They recorded the first Promo tape I, with just 2 tracks ("Trapped in a Lifetime" and a very primitive version of "The Soul Ways") recorded in a 4 channel mixer.In 1992 the line up changed with the addiction of the twin brothers Mario (Guitars) and Lino Cordeiro (Drums) instead of Javier "Zampa" and Abel. They went to Distorsion hasta la Locura Studios, in Valencia, and recorded their first Demo "Unreal Overflows", profesionally package by Spanish Extreme Label Drowned Productions.In 1993 the band decided to go to Metal Pesad Studios in Barcelona to record a 7" EP to be supposedly edited by American Underground Label "Seraphic Decay Recs". They recorded 4 songs "The Depths Of Nowhere"(Intro), "Cybernetical Existence", "Abstract Absurdity" and "Nigrum (In Candida Vertunt)"(Outro). The second track was edited by the Belgium Label Shiver Recs. in the Compilation CD "Sometimes Death Is Better".In 1994, founder member Oscar Insua decided to part ways with the band although the band will be something very special for him in the future. He´s replaced by Fran Perez to play the guitar and their close friend Jose Barros, from Dismal (later on The Dismal from Pontevedra). This year the band recorded at Fussion Studios, "Avowals", edited by MAN Recs. Fran Perez was not in the band anymore, and Javi Zarco, Fran and Lino Cordeiro managed to record everything, with the help on vocals by Jose Barros. This recording contains four tracks: "Prepousterous Nitty-Gritty", "Empatic Endeavour", "Towards Sumer We Soar" and "Outerdimensional Deployment". After the recording a good friend of the band Fredo completed the band line up with a second guitar.In 1994 the band also won the prestigious "Villa de Bilbao" band competition, the prize gave them the oportunity of recording a full lenght album.In 1995, Jose Barros had to left the band due personal matters and Luis Martinez, from death metalers Catatonia, entered to handle the vocals for the live performances and starting to prepare the new tunes. This year the band enter again at Fussion Studios with Javier Abreu helping the band with the production, Jose Barros was back in the vocal duties and even Oscar Insua was asked to record almost 90% of lead guitars and some riffs for the first Absorbed full lenght album "Reverie". After a long and torturious recording process and due personal differencies between band members the band is disolved and the recording was never edited and lost in time... thumb|http://www.myspace.com/absorbed1991 D I S C O G R A F I A / W O R K S ABSORBED - "Promo Tape 91" (1991) Primera grabacion de Absorbed, dos temas grabados en un 4 pistas, "Trapped in a life time" (inedita) y "The soul ways" (version primitiva del tema incluido en "Unreal overflows"). ABSORBED - "Unreal Overflows" (1992) Segunda grabacion de Absorbed, Fuertemente influenciados por musicas diversas Absorbed aportaba su granito de arena a una escena death metal recien nacida. Reconocimiento del publico y la critica. Grabado en Valencia. ABSORBED - "Abstract Absurdity" (1993) Grabacion de 4 temas no editada nunca, hecha en Barcelona y con la misma formacion de "Unreal Overflows". Solamente editado un tema en el recopilatorio Belga "Sometimes death is better..."(portada de la foto) del sello Shiver Records. El tema era "Cybernetical Existence". ABSORBED- "Avowals" (1994) 1994, Absorbed debido a cambios de formacion se enfrentan a esta grabacion como trio, con la colaboracion de Jose Barros (Dismal) en las voces. Split cd compartido con Dismal y Unnatural. ABSORBED - "Reverie" (1996) Absorbed ganadores de la VII edicion del Villa de Bilbao en la categoria de Rock Duro en 1995, entran en el estudio para grabar lo que seria el debut oficial "reverie". Debido a que la banda se separo durante la grabacion, el cd nunca fue editado. LINEUP /FORMACIONES Oscar Insua "Jumpin"- (1991-1993) (Lead guitars for "Reverie"-1996) Javier Zarco- (1991-1996) Abel Sanjuás- (1991-1992) Javier "Zampa" -(1991-1992) Lino Cordeiro -(1992-1996) Mario Cordeiro -(1992-1996) José Barros -(1993-1996) Fran Pérez -(1993-1994) Luis Martinez -(September 1994-May 1995) Fredo-(1995-1996) Categoría:Grupos de rock y metal de España